Hydrophobic
by Yanashi Hime
Summary: Dalam kimia, hidrofobisitas adalah sifat fisik dari suatu molekul yang tampaknya ditolak dari massa air. Serumit itukah kisah hidup Sakura sehingga orang-orang yang dia cintai menjauhi dirinya. Benarkah dunia menolaknya?


Genre: Hurt/comfort, angst

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Oneshoot/shortfiction

Disclaimer © Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk Onee-san Yanti Sakura Ceri

.

.

.

Cerita pernah mendongeng salju pertama adalah kesialan, bencana, kabar buruk dan rentetan kepercayaan pada masa lalu membuat orang-orang ketakutan. Namun seiring roda waktu berputar dongeng hanyalah sekedar cerita pengantar tidur kemudian terabaikan. Anehnya lagi kepingan-kepingan bola salju pertama berubah menjadi kisah romansa beda jauh dari cerita terdahulu, miris sekali.

Tentang dinginnya cuaca saat butiran salju menyirami kota, cuaca tak bersahabat selalu menjadi masalah bagi orang-orang. Begitu pula cuaca di salah satu kota negara bernama Konoha, matahari baru meninggalkan eksistensinya ketika suhu semakin rendah saat salju pertama datang tak dijanjikan. Beberapa orang di kota terlihat menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Titik-titik salju terus melayang terombang ambing di udara lalu mendarat mulus di setiap tempat. Tinggal menunggu musim selanjutnya memusnahkan titik-titik salju itu.

Cerita berlanjut dari penghuni rumah tak jauh dari rumah sakit pusat. Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda memfokuskan diri pada butiran salju di luar. Netra emeraldnya tak bosan memandang gumpalan putih itu dari jendela. Mengabaikan cokelat panas di hadapannya yang asapnya telah mulai pudar serta seorang pria menatapnya menunggu jawaban.

"Sakura,"

Sang pria tak cukup sabar untuk lebih lama lagi menunggu. Sudah sekitar lima menit dirinya terabaikan. Dia mungkin pecinta keheningan namun tidak untuk sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura meraih cangkir cokelatnya lalu menyeduh sedikit cairan di dalamnya, manis dan pahit memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Sama persis seperti kondisi perasaan dia saat ini. Seperti mimpi lelaki itu menemuinya. Sakura mengira dia telah hilang layaknya titik-titik salju dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke lelaki dihadapannya juga telah memberinya banyak manis dan pahit dalam hubungan mereka. Tanpa Sakura menyadari rasa pahit lebih mendominasi berat pada timbangan hubungan yang telah mereka jalani. Atau dia sebenarnya tahu namun bertingkah egois? Membutakan mata dari kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka tak sesuai dengan takdir.

Jemarinya perlahan meletakkan kembali cangkir di atas meja kemudian beralih pada jari-jari kokoh milik Sasuke.

Genggamannya semakin erat tatkala tak sengaja jarinya menyentuh cincin emas di jari manis Sasuke.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi apa kau mau menurutiku?" ucap Sakura pelan.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura meredam suaranya agar tak bergetar. Untuk terakhir kali ini saja dia mencoba menjunjung tinggi perasaan egoisnya. Sedikit memperjuangkan hubungan mereka berdua supaya tetap bertahan. Supaya hubungan mereka tidak lagi semakin membeku. Setidaknya dia ingin hatinya menghangat sementara tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Negara membutuhkanku aku tidak bisa bersikap egois sementara kehidupan di negara ini sedang di ambang kehancuran," Sasuke meneguk kopinya, pahit, begitu pula asmaranya; pikirnya.

Sakura menyimak baik-baik ucapan Sasuke, mendengarkan suara baritone yang selalu terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura. Merekam mimik paras tampan lelaki di hadapannya. Bibir Sakura tersenyum getir seolah Sasuke sedang menyindir dirinya yang egois.

"Sakura ... Tentang hubungan kita sekarang ini...," imbuh Sasuke ragu.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu," jawab Sakura menyela tak ingin lawan bicaranya melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun walau sebenarnya fakta.

Disaat hari semakin gelap itu Sakura harus merelakan jemari Sasuke perlahan melepaskan tangannya. Menahan diri agar tangisnya tak pecah saat pria bersurai gelap itu meletakkan bola mungil berbungkus kaca di samping cangkirnya. Sakura bisa melihat sepasang cincin platinum berdampingan apik di dalam.

"Sarada, aku ingin kamu memberikan nama itu untuk puteri kita," tangan Sasuke membelai perut buncit milik Sakura perlahan. Bibirnya tersenyum merasakan ada kehidupan lain di dalam sana.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa menyematkan cincin ini padamu. Aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu dan Sarada. Sekali lagi maafkan laki-laki bajingan ini." Suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

Seperti ada ribuan jarum menghujani hatinya perasaaan lara ia rasakan seolah-olah mereka tak diijinkan untuk bertemu kembali.

Dimana letak kebahagian Sakura ketika dia sudah terlanjur menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Sasuke. Lelaki yang saat ini tengah memutuskan untuk mundur darinya.

Lalu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, Sakura menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat singgah menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya masih sedikit berair, dia ingin menangis lebih lama lagi namun mereka tak mempunyai banyak waktu.

"Kau harus berjanji, kembalilah dengan selamat," tuntut Sakura kemudian. Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya menunggu Sasuke membalasnya. Namun hatinya kembali tergores luka saat merasakan jemari Sasuke mengusap surainya dalam diam. Sungguh bukan jawaban ini yang Sakura inginkan, salahkah dia menginginkan Sasuke orang yang dicintainya untuk hidup meskipun dia tak bisa memiliki cintanya.

"Aku pergi."

Hanya dua kata terucap Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan jari kelingkingnya masih mengudara tak terbalas.

Dia tidak ingin lagi mengumbar janji kepada Sakura, sudah seharusnya dia mengakhiri sejak awal, cinta mereka ditolak oleh takdir yang memberikan jalan berbeda untuk keduanya tapi dengan otak dangkal dia terus memaksakan kehendak berpikir dia bisa menghabiskan waktu tua bersama Sakura. Kesalahan-kesalahan cinta mereka telah menyakiti banyak hati, maka cukup sampai disini Sasuke memilih menyerah dan menerima takdir yang telah digariskan.

Sakura beranjak ingin menghentikan pria itu, akan tetapi suara-suara hati mencegah Sakura bersikap egois lebih jauh lagi. Benar sekali dia sudah tak berhak menuntut Sasuke menjanjikan apapun. Sakura harus sadar diri.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sasuke suara daun pintu kembali mengambil kesadaran gadis musim semi itu, menyadarkan dia bahwa Sasuke tidak ada. Manik hijaunya melihat siluet Sai berdiri canggung di ambang pintu. Tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Sasuke? "Pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari pria berwajah pucat itu.

Sakura diam.

Tactical boots Sai bergema riuh ketika dirinya menerjang tubuh mungil Sakura, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Kembali memberi benteng kokoh pada istrinya yang begitu rapuh. Kembali menghapus jejak-jejak liquid bening milik sang istri yang kini tengah menumpahkan kelemahannya. Sai Mengabaikan hatinya sendiri yang telah menjadi picisan tak berbentuk.

Tangis sakura tak kunjung reda. Tuhan ... sudah berapa banyak lubang sengsara yang dia gali pada suaminya sendiri, bagaimana Sai masih bisa bertahan meskipun berulang kali terjatuh karenanya. Kenapa Sakura masih memiliki orang yang tulus mencintainya sementara jelas-jelas dia telah memanfaatkan perasaan orang yang telah menikahinya. Benarkah kalau Sakura-lah tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupannya sendiri.

Dingin kembali menyapa Sakura, pelukan Sai terlepas. Sakura terlonjak karena Sai mensejajarkan diri pada perutnya.

"Papa akan kembali, jaga mama ya sayang,"

"Sarada... " ucap Sakura serak. Tangannya mengusap perut buncit yang belum genap enam belas minggu itu.

"Ah... Sasuke memang pintar memilihkan nama. Cantik. "

Sakura semakin terisak mendengar pernyataan Sai. Demi apapun jika terlahir kembali dia ingin membalas cinta pria berhati malaikat satu ini.

"Jangan menangis jelek. Kudengar Ino akan melahirkan malam ini? Kau akan mengunjunginya bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan semakin berdosa jika tidak melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada lagi yang aku khawatirkan, aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu,"

Perasaan gelisah melanda Sakura. Ada tekanan ngilu di dadanya ketika mendengar pernyataan Sai. Dia raih kedua tangan suaminya mencari-cari jawaban.

"Kau bilang akan kembali."

"Aku akan kembali Sakura. Demi negara, kamu, dan Sarada."

...

Kenyataannya kisah salju pertama masih menyeruakkan kebenaran tentang kehancuran. Kota Konoha menjadi saksi dimana kecelakaan beruntun menghilangkan banyak nyawa. Jalanan licin menjadi pemicu utama. Dari beberapa korban selamat seorang wanita menangis pilu saat kesadarannya belum terenggut dia melihat darah mengalir dari bagian dalam kakinya.

Nampaknya kota Konoha harus berduka lebih dari itu karena terdengar suara ledakan dari markas militer konoha. Asap hitam mengepul menghiasi malam penuh duka.

Media massa gencar meraup berita. Dari kecelakaan beruntun sampai pengeboman markas kemiliteran.

...

"Kaa-san salju pertama turun. Kita harus segera pulang, cuaca semakin dingin."

Seorang pria mengusap-usap kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil disertai uap mengepul ketika mulutnya terbuka.

Sementara itu wanita disampingnya membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan emerald redup menatap tiga batu nisan dihadapannya. Tertulis nama-nama orang yang telah tertidur selama dua puluh lima tahun lamanya, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sai, dan Uchiha Ino.

"Inojin," wanita berumur lima puluh tahun itu jatuh -guratan lelah terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Kaa-san mu ini adalah seorang jalang, semua ini adalah kutukan. Aku yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu." jari-jarinya yang mulai mengeriput menjambak helai rambutnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengkhianati Ino, ibumu. Oh sahabatku yang malang bagaimana bisa aku bermain dengan suamimu. Ino maafkan aku."

"Kaa-san kumohon hentikan," pria bernama Inojin itu berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Salju telah menghukumku. Semuanya telah diambil dariku. Malam itu ibumu pendaharan hebat setelah melahirkanmu. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucap kata maaf tapi kecelakaan sialan itu... Kecelakaan itu"

Inojin tak kuasa mendengar suara dari wanita bersurai merah jambu itu kemudian dia dekap tubuh ibunya. Membiarkan tubuh kurus ibunya terbelenggu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku kehilangan Sarada. Kecelakaan beruntun sialan, putriku bahkan belum menghirup udara. Sasuke dan Sai, para teroris menghancurkan tubuh ... Semuanya telah direnggut dariku. Sai yang menjadi harapan terakhirku juga berbohong ketika dia bilang akan kembali."

"Kenapa harus mereka Inojin? Kenapa bukan aku? Seharusnya makhluk hina ini yang mati"

"Kaa-san... Kumohon sadarlah, Kaa-san sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit lagi masalah ini."

"Inojin seharusnya aku mati saja."

"Nyonya Haruno Sakura tenangkan diri anda," suara berat Inojin berhasil menghentikan racauan Sakura, ada sekelumit penyesalan telah membentak orang yang telah merawatnya selama ini.

Haruno Sakura, bagaimanapun alur kisah menyedihkan yang telah dia lalui bersama kedua orang tua kandungnya, dia adalah seorang paling menyedihkan. Orang-orang tercintanya meninggalkan dirinya, dia sendirian dalam penyiksaan rasa bersalah. Inojin rasa sudah cukup jika memang Tuhan memberinya hukuman, tidakkah Yang Maha Melihat tahu, Sakura adalah orang yang telah memberikan segalanya untuk Inojin demi menebus dosa di masa lalu.

Inojin memberi kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala wanita dipelukannya.

"Kumohon Kaa-san jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kaa-san sudah berjanji bukan? Mari kita pulang. Biarkan orang tuaku dan paman Sai beristirahat dengan tenang."

Sakura mengangguk. Perlahan dia membiarkan tubuhnya di bawa menjauh dari pemakaman.

Mereka berdua diam. Sakura mencoba mengingat memori ingatannya menampilkan bayangan bayangan kejahatannya dua puluh lima tahun lalu, mencoba bunuh diri ketika kabar buruk datang bertubi-tubi hanya dalam satu malam. Jika bukan karena tangisan Inojin dulu mungkin dia telah memilih melompat dari lantai tertinggi rumah sakit. Dia masih ingat hatinya terketuk melihat Inojin mungil menangis di dalam inkubator.

Di saat dunia menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tuhan masih berbaik hati mengijinkan dia tetap menjadi seorang ibu, sedikit menebus dosanya dengan memberikan kasih sayang kepada putra Sasuke dan Ino orang yang dia cinta serta sahabatnya.

"Inojin ... Ini hadiah dari Otou-sanmu" Sakura mengeluarkan bola kaca dari dalam saku mantelnya. Persis seperti dua puluh lima tahun lalu sepasang cincin platinum masih utuh di dalam sana.

"B-bagaimana Kaa-san tahu aku akan melamar Himawari," Inojin meraihnya malu-malu. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucap kagum pada sepasang cincin sederhana namun terlihat antik.

"Karena aku ibumu."

Ada banyak kenangan terlalu menyakitkan walau sekedar dibayangkan. Sakura berharap do'a kebahagian Sasuke terkabul untuk putranya.

Sakura semakin yakin akan perkataan orang bahwa kesedihan tidak bertahan selamanya. Tuhan pasti sudah memaafkan dosanya, takdir juga sudah lelah mempermainkan kehidupannya. Salju pertama pun sudah puas memberikan hukuman untuknya dengan mengambil segala yang ia punya. Sekarang disinilah dia sekarang bersama putranya tersenyum bahagia. Lihatlah wajah tampan Inojin bersemu saat dia terus menggoda ingin segera menimang cucu.

"Sarada pasti seumuranmu sekarang," bisik Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san... " rengek Inojin mendapati ibunya masih mengeluh.

"Maaf, setelah ini ibu tidak akan melanggar janji lagi."

"Itu baru Ibuku... tunggu sebentar Kaa-san sepertinya aku lupa menaruh kunci mobil lagi,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, memperhatikan tingkah laku Inojin. Melihat bagaimana dia terus mencari-cari kunci di dalam tasnya dengan masih menggengam bola kaca di tangan kirinya. Inojin pasti senang sekali. Berbeda jauh dari cuaca malam ini hatinya benar-benar menghangat hanya dengan melihat wajah bahagia Inojin, jadi seperti inikah bahagia itu? Tanya Sakura menatap butiran salju di sekitarnya.

Dia juga melihat betapa kesal putranya mencari kunci di sana sini, mengobrak-abrik isi tas yang dia bawa.

Sakura juga bisa melihat ada setitik salju mungil menari-nari lalu mendarat di pucuk kepala putranya.

Tidak! Batin Sakura menjerit, dia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas ketika bola kaca itu tergelincir dari tangan putranya. Jatuh menggelinding berhenti di tengah jalan.

Inojin berusaha meraihnya tanpa dia menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"INOJIN!"

Sakura salah. Dosanya terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan sehingga takdir rupanya belum bosan bermain lebih lama lagi.

Lagi-lagi salju pertama memberikan hukuman atas dosa-dosanya. Mengambil sisa kebahagian yang Sakura punya.

-FIN-


End file.
